But You Didn't
by Predominantly Normal
Summary: "I hate you, Craig Tucker!" Tweek shouted. "I can't say the same." Craig replied. CREEK.
1. Remember When?

**I DON'T OWN SOUTH PARK**

* * *

Remember when you and I got into a fight? I thought you'd hate me forever. But you didn't.

("_Arg- oh man!" I jittered looking around the infirmary._

_"Shut up, will you?" Craig hissed._

_"Sorry..." I muttered. The last thing I wanted was to be in a hospital room with Craig. _

_Once I'd finally fallen asleep, I had a nightmare. I woke up with a start, a cold sweat on my face and a numb feeling in my hands. Craig looked up at me and sighed. _

_"I hate you." I grumbled under my breath, staring at Craig._

_"I can't say the same." He replied.)_

Remember when we had that metrosexual fad and I cried because I couldn't get my hair to stay down? I thought you'd laugh. But you didn't.

("_Gah! Craig this -Gah!- is impossible!" I whimpered tears welling in my eyes. "I'm ugly!" _

_"No you aren't. You just need some help." He smiled and began combing my hair. _

_I watched in disgust as some of it flew back up again. Craig seemed content._

_"My hair'll never stay -Arg- down! I'm probably gonna be -Ack- made fun of!" Wet streams found their way from my eyes. _

_A soft hand grasped my shoulder. "Not if I'm there to stop them.")_

Remember when you went off to Peru and saved us all from Guinea Pigs? I thought you were gone forever. But you weren't.

("_Craig! You're alright!" I jumped in happiness._

_"Course I'm alright!" Craig grinned._

_"I thought you were -Arg- gone forever!" I looked at him sadly._

_"Me too, buddy. Me too.")_

Remember when I had to hide under a bush because I was afraid of fireworks? I thought you'd laugh at me. But you didn't.

("_Tweek. Come on, they're only fireworks." Craig cooed._

_"N-no!" I shouted back._

_"Okay then. I'll go out there all alone. And if a rocket hits me because I wasn't with somebody who could've pulled me away, it's all on you." He chuckled._

_I immediately raced out of the bush. "Let's go!")_

Remember when I left to hang out with Stan's group? I thought you'd be angry. But you weren't.

("_Craig, I'm gonna -Grah!- hang out with Stan, if that's okay." _

_"Okay. Just make sure he treats you like a human being." Craig looked at Stan._

_"I'll try.")_

Remember when I was kicked out? I cried for hours. When you walked up to me I thought you'd flip me off and tell me it's what I deserved. But you didn't.

_("Hey, Tweek." Craig smiled._

_"What do you want, -Arg!- Craig?" I yelped, my eyes trailing him._

_"I wanted to know why you're crying. And alone." He asked nonchalantly._

_"Stan -Ngh!- kicked me out of his -Gah!- group." I whimpered._

_"Wanna play football with me and the guys?" He asked, an eyebrow raised._

_"Don't you -Gah!- hate me?" I looked at him pathetically. I didn't deserve such pity._

_"No. If anything I'm pissed at those guys. They had no right to just kick you out." He grinned._

_"O-okay then.)_

Remember when I was afraid of the underpants gnomes so I couldn't sleep? I thought you'd yell at me. But you didn't.

_("Gnomes again?" Craig asked._

_"Uh-huh! They won't leave me alone!" I whined._

_"I'll deal with 'em." Craig smirked._

_"They're super evil though! They'll steal your underwear!" I screeched._

_"Let them try.")_

Remember when Thomas joined our group? You stopped hanging out with me so much. I thought you'd completely forgotten about me. But you didn't.

_("Hey Tweek." Craig said._

_"Gonna hang out with Thomas?" I asked bitterly._

_"Of course not." He looked at me happily._

_"Why not?" I pressed._

_"Because, you're more important.")_

Remember how I punched him in the mall? I thought you'd freak out on me. But you didn't.

_("I'm sick of you!" I screamed at Thomas' unconscious body. My eyes narrowed at my fist. A crude trail of blood that wasn't mine trailed down it. _

_"I'm sick of me." I looked at myself, appalled. Then at Thomas._

_"Tweek, you have got to be on more than coffee." Craig sighed. "But at least you'll always surprise me.")_

Remember when I had to take Xanax? I thought you'd be happy that I'd finally gotten ahold of my problem. I thought you'd smile and say that it was a good thing that I wasn't a spastic twitch anymore. But you didn't.

_("Tweek, something's up." Craig frowned._

_"Gah!- whad'ya mean, Craig?" I looked around, as if I'd find the answer like in a 'spot the difference' picture. _

_"You're not as Twitchy." He stated._

_"I've been taking -erg- Xanax." I admitted._

_Craig's face darkened as he grabbed my bag and ripped out the pills. He walked out abruptly and into the bathroom, balancing the things over the Toilet._

_"C-Craig! What're you doing?" I yelped._

_"I'm gonna flush them." _

_"Why? I thought you'd like the fact that I'm not gonna be a nervous wreck!" I whimpered._

_"Because, Tweek. If you changed, you wouldn't be you. If anyone thinks you need to be 'fixed'... Well, screw them." Craig looked at me once more before dropping the bottle and flushing the toilet._

_"... Thanks, Craig." I smiled.)_

Remember when you punched me in the face? I thought you were through with me. How I constantly needed help but how I didn't want to help in return. How you always were there, but I couldn't return the favor. I thought you were going to give up. But you didn't.

(_"Craig?" I asked tentatively, tiptoeing close to the ebony-haired boy. _

_Craig looked at me pathetically; definitely not like the strong, independent person he was. He scowled and looked at me sharply. _

_"Why." He simply stated, more like a demand than a question._

_"Why w-what, Craig?" I shook._

_"Why do you still feel the need to talk to me. I punched you, for no reason nonetheless. Why do you still want to talk to me? Are you going to hit me back or something?" Craig scowled._

_I simply walked closer looked at him. "Listen, C-Craig. I -Erg- want to say I'm sorry. I understand why you can't stand to be around me and all. I always ask to much. I'm like a helpless pet. I can't ever return a favor, I'm..." I scowled at my hands in distaste. "I'm a broken machine."_

_"Listen to me." Craig commanded. "You are not a broken machine. You're honest and kind and smart. You're not a pet, you're a companion. Okay?" He looked at me with those icy blue eyes._

_"O-okay.")_

Remember when I had to take up a job? I was so nervous. I thought you'd help me. But you didn't.

_("C-Craig! Please, man!" I wailed. This 'job' was so much pressure!_

_"No means no, Tweek." Craig glared at me._

_"Why won't you? I'll be lost!" I squeaked._

_"Because, Tweek. You're not a fragile doll. I know that you can be independent. Now for Christ's sake, act like it." Craig shot back._

_"I- I understand.")_

Remember when I crashed your dad's car? I was so inexperienced and I wanted to prove how I could take care of myself. I ended up swerving out of the way of another driver and crashed into a tree. I thought you'd hate me. But you didn't.

_("Tweek!" Craig screeched. _

_My breath hitched in my throat. My face was probably bleeding and I couldn't move. "Craig?" I asked._

_"Oh my god, are you okay? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get into any argument with you. I don't know what I'd do if you -" _

_"Don't." I cut him off. "Don't think about that. I did crash -Hng- your car." I let out a harsh chuckle. _

_"Tweek..." Craig smiled softly. "Quit blaming things on yourself." _

_I just smiled back, hoping that I'd make it through the night. And when I did, Craig grinned and showed me out._

_"Lesson learned." I laughed softly, "Don't let a twitchy -Arg- fifth grader drive."_

_"Lesson learned.") _

Remember when Token got into a fight? I somehow got goaded into the fight too, against Stan, nonetheless. I thought you'd disapprove of my impulsiveness. But you didn't.

_("Arg!" I dodged just as Stan pulled a swing on my neck. _

_"Go Tweek!" I heard Craig cheer. _

_I wasn't some fragile doll. I wasn't a pet that needed help, and I wasn't going to be a useless member of the group. I caught Stan's fist just as he went to punch Token and dug my other fist into his gut. Stan made a disgruntled hiss as he laid sprawled out on the ground._

_"Woah, sweet." Token grinned, rubbing my hair._

_"Nice job, buddy. See I told you. You're pretty freakin scary." He laughed._

_"I -Ngh!- wanted to help.")_

Remember when Stripe died? I thought you lost it. You detached yourself from us. No one could even approach you. Token and Clyde couldn't get you to talk. I thought you'd push me away. But you didn't.

_("Craig..." I whimpered, sitting directly next to Craig in the corner of the gym._

_"What do you want, Twitch." He demanded. It cut straight to the bone for him to call me by that alias, but I held my ground._

_"I- I can't let you live like -Ack- this." I stuttered._

_"Why not? I have no one to care for." Craig hissed back. Again, I was pained by his comment, but I still sighed and sat down._

_"Craig, you will always have someone to take care of." I said. My shoulders were crumpled inward and my face was down._

_"I just miss him so much." Craig sighed, holding back tears._

_"And I miss -Arg- you." I looked at him. _

_Craig was detached and lost. His hair had lost it's shine and his face was pale. I lost it. I began to whimper and then I started to cry. Wet tears streamed down my face. A hand was placed on my shoulder as I was tugged over to the ebony-haired boy. Craig patted my head soothingly and whispered words of comfort into my ears._

_"I promise, Tweek. I'll take care of you.")_

Remember when you stopped hanging out with me? I watched you avoid me for weeks on end. It was painful and I couldn't stand it. I thought you decided that I just wasn't useful anymore. But you didn't.

_("Tweek." Craig addressed me._

_"What do you want -Erg- Craig?" I hissed._

_"I wanted to say..."_

_"You aren't sorry." I snapped. "You just don't want any -Gah!- fricking guilt. I -Gah!- hate you!"_

_"I can't say the same.")_

Remember when we made up? It was Christmas time and I'd arrived at your house with a box and some holes.

_("What's this?" Craig inspected the box._

_"A present." I grinned._

_"I don't deserve a present." He glared at his hands._

_"Too -Arg- bad." I pushed it into his arms._

_Craig opened the gift tentatively, his face lighting up at the gift. He laughed and looked back at me as he pulled out a guinea pig._

_"It's a new Stripe." He grinned._

_"Actually," I smirked, "his name is -Ngh!-Spots." _

_"Thank you so much..." He looked at me with happiness._

_"Wanna play, Spots?" He asked his guinea pig. The rodent squeaked twice. _

_I sighed and left, frowning. Why couldn't he just pay attention to me? Then something grabbed my sweater._

_"Where do you think you're going?" Craig asked, a smile tugging at his lips._

_"W-well I -Ngh!- thought you and Spots..." _

_"You're staying, mister." He grabbed me and yanked me inside. _

_"O-okay!")_

That was so long ago. When I had so many doubts.

Remember when I expressed how I truly felt? I kissed you and for once, I knew that you'd share my feelings. You'd love me for who I was, and mostly, you'd kiss back.

**But you didn't.**


	2. I Watched

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SOUTH PARK...**

_Author's Notes-_

_-Okay so this is in Craig's POV. I felt like it would be unfair if I just followed Tweek. _

_-I like the reception that this got, so here we go, another chapter. Maybe I'll make a third. This story is actually pretty fun to write. Also, it seemed like a really crappy ending for Tweek Tweak. And for my ideas in general. _

_-Don't hate me because of the Kweek in this story, I wanted to find someone else that Tweek could run to and a video on YouTube inspired me. _

_-Try not to get super-annoyed by this writing style. I was inspired and then I decided to try a repetitive approach. If it's no good, then by all means, tell me._

_-Lastly, thank you all for the reviews, favorites and follows. They literally mean a lot to me, as cheesy as that might sound. _

* * *

My name is Craig Tucker. And Damn, did I screw up this time. I watched as my best friend's eyes welled up with large tears. I was to flustered and embarrassed at the time to even flick away the streams of tears that cascaded down his pale face. Now, I hate myself for it.

I watched as Tweek's heart was literally ripped in two, his eyes had a haunted look to them and his posture looked... Broken. I didn't even reassure him; tell him that it was okay and that I wouldn't think any different of him. But no. Stupid. Emotionless. Heartless, Craig Tucker was to self-centered to even set a hand on his crying friend's shoulders.

I watched as he left, his hazel eyes broken up. He had a tough time leaving, and I made it even worse. I had a chance, I really did. I could've fixed the rift between us. But as Tweek left, I picked up a coffee mug he gave me and threw it at him with a: "Leave, Freak!"

I watched as it imploded on impact, shattering against the blond-clad hair of my ex-best friend. Tweek cringed from the impact, and as he left I seen a clear river of blood trickling down his broken face. But then, I was still emotionless, self-centered, asshole-ish, Craig.

I watched as he cried even harder, the shrill sound piercing my ears. The blond boy scrambled away, not even bothering to close the door behind him. I seen him run down the street, towards his house.

I watched as he stopped talking to me. He wouldn't look my way. He wouldn't help me. He was gone. And it was all my fault.

I watched as a monster hurt him. He looked extremely tired that day, the black rings around his large eyes looked deeper. His hair was clumped up and ripped at. I remember losing my top with the scrawny, pathetic, boy. I hit him square in the gut. I remember calling him ugly and useless as I planted kick after kick against his frail body. He didn't fight back. Blood trailed across his face and chest, making a small pool where he was laying.

I watched as I was dragged off, kicking and screaming, by our school counselor. I can still see the look of pure venom Kyle Broflovski gave me. I can still see the downcast stare from Token and the ashamed glance from Clyde. I can still taste the blood on my lips after I bit them. I can still hear Tweek groaning in pain, along with my own screams as I was carried off. I can still feel the shame and guilt.

I watched as my locker opened, revealing a coffee mug. It looked like the one I threw at Tweek Tweak. On the handle, it said; "A wake me up, a pick me up. For Craig." No wonder he looked so tired. He must've spent his coffee money on this. I cursed and smashed my head into a locker. Why couldn't I do anything right?

I watched as Tweek Tweak strayed over to Stan's group. He looked so happy and carefree, albeit the occasional freak out. I can still remember the jealousy that bubbled inside the pit of my stomach when I seen him in someone else's arms, hugging someone else. Kissing someone else. In love with someone else.

I watched, painfully retching, as my Tweek fell deeply in love with Kyle Broflovski. It was a slow relationship. Kyle lost his composure when I beat Tweek. He promised Tweek the same promise that I broke. He said that he would always protect the twitchy boy. He said that he'd never let anyone or anything harm him. It left a horrid taste in my mouth and a staggering pain in my stomach.

I watched as they shared their first kiss. Tweek was tentative, not willing to make the same mistake he'd made- no- I made. He blushed furiously as he and Kyle leaned against each other. He softly broke his barriers. Kyle kissed Tweek on the head. The red-head quickly sat up, apologizing and justifying himself. He never got to finish his rant before Tweek kissed him back.

I watched as they fell deeper, and deeper, in hopeless, useless, love. My Tweek and Kyle held hands through the halls. Kyle trusted Tweek. He let the blond boy make his own decisions. He made Tweek prove his own worth to bullies. He did things I couldn't ever manage.

I watched as I did absolutely nothing. I sat there and let it happen, doing nothing but bathe in self-loathe. I can picture my face as I stared at Tweek's new Facebook account that Kyle had managed to convince him to get. I looked through the pictures of him and Kyle. I felt a stinging pain move to my skin as I slowly became worthless. As I lost my confidence and shine. As my hope left me, and my trust faded.

I watched as I became friends with Thomas. He was there for me. He was charming and funny and he could scream profanities at Abraham Lincoln with a decent excuse. He had ticks. He twitched and he let out nervous yelps every now and then. He always seemed to need me. He was -in a way- my replacement for the Twitchy Blonde.

I watched as Thomas fell in love with me. His arms snaked around mine, an occasional profanity crossing his lips before he glued them to my neck. I pressed against him, covering my nose in his blonde hair and visualizing, fantasizing, hoping, that the boy's hair was Tweek's.

I watched as Tweek came back to give me a memento. Something to remember him by as he would be leaving with Kyle for a summer trip. It was hardly more than a knock, the shoving of the object into my hands, and a wave before he fled back to the sidewalk. I looked at the object; a Red Racer DVD. For the first time in my entire life, I cried. I bawled as Tweek cast me one last glance. Funny; I always assumed he was the one that would crawl back to me.

I watched as Thomas and I muttered hopeless words of affection and love under a blanket of stars.

"I love you."

"..."

"Please -SHIT- Craig... Talk to me..."

"... I love you, too."

"Don't leave me."

"..."

"Don't ever leave me."

"... Okay..."

I watched as Thomas flooded my brain, pulling me back into my old self. Making my confidence shine. Making my ability to love true again. I felt his head, buried into the crook of my neck, nuzzling it with his nose. A foreign feeling washed over me, like this just wasn't right. I shoved it off, though. I didn't need anything as long as I had Thomas. As long as he wrapped his arms around me. As long as I could be called his. As long as he could be called mine.

As long as he distracted me from Tweek Tweak.


	3. Dial Tone

**I DON'T OWN SOUTH PARK**

_Author's Notes:_

_-I tried a different approach to this chapter, so it's subject to change if you really want it to._

_-I tried being just a little humorous, too._

_-I might add a fourth Chapter soo... Yeah. Tell me if I should._

_-Review please! _

* * *

"Tweek? It's Craig."

"..."

"Yeah. I guess you really don't feel like talking to me, do you?"

"..."

"Alright, alright. I get it. Asshole Craig. Shame on me."

"..."

"But really. I'm an asshole. You can say it."

"Asshole."

"Hey! Okay, fine. I asked for that one."

"..."

"But really. Tweek. I'm sorry."

"..."

"You don't deserve someone such as me. I don't even know why you decided to like me anyhow."

"..."

"I mean, really. If the best I can do is a coffee addicted twitch and a Tourette's kid..."

"..."

"Oh, wait. That was offensive, wasn't it?"

"Screw you."

"When and where, Tweekers?"

"..."

"Okay, okay. That wasn't funny."

"No, it wasn't. You're wasting my -Ack-time, Tucker."

"Okay. I understand. Time with Kylie-boo comes before a chat with the stoic asshole."

"Goodbye."

"Wait, wait! Stop! Listen, Tweek. I know I've acted like a jerk lately-"

"If we weren't being -Ngh- recorded by the government, I would call you something MUCH stronger than a -Arg- jerk."

"-But I really do love you."

"Great way of -Grah!- showing that, Casanova. Tell Thomas I said 'Hi'."

"Do you know why I dated Thomas?"

"Because you're a -Ack!- self centered jerk who can't do any better?"

"Oooh, low blow, Tweek. That hurt."

"Other things hurt more. Like -Gah!-coffee mugs being thrown at your head. Or being beaten up by your -Urk- best friend when you tried replacing said mug."

"... Sorry..?"

"Yeah. Uh-huh. Real -Arg- sincere, Romeo."

"No, really. Sorry."

"You know, -Erg- Kyle's trying to teach me 2-step equations right now, so..."

"Hi Kyle!"

"..."

"Okay, does he not want to talk to me?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"It might have something to do with -Gah!- watching me get brutally beaten by you in the -Arg- halls."

"Um... About that..."

"Yes?"

"I feel really bad after doing that. Guess I just sorta... Snapped, you know?"

"Yeah, I felt really bad after that -Ngh!- too. A broken rib and -Ack- nose. Thanks buddy."

"You know, this conversation would be much more meaningful if you didn't reply to all my apologies with a sarcastic remark."

"..."

"I miss you. I mean; everything about you. I've been a wreck."

"..."

"Look, I know I might've screwed up once-"

"I know you -Hrk- can't see me, but I'm -Gah!- rolling my eyes."

"Okay, so I screwed up a lot. And I miss you so much."

"Sounds pretty -Arg- generic to me."

"Sorry! I've never been good with this... Mushy stuff."

"..."

"But anyways, the reason why I even wanted to have an affair with Thomas was because... He distracted me from you."

"..."

"He twitched, he spouted random sounds every now and then -albeit they were profanities instead of straggled noises-, and he sorta... Hadblondhair."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Had blonde hair."

"..."

"You know, I'd press my face into his hair and pretend it was yours... Um. Great, now I just made this really awkward. Real smooth, Tucker."

"That's -Gah- sort of... Sweet."

"You think so?"

"... Sorta."

"If Ky over there is giving the receiver evil eye..."

"Um, actually, yeah he is."

"Oh. Wow. But anyways, Tweek. I know I can't exactly be your knight in shining armor, or anything. I'll sorta be more like the retarded horse."

"..."

"And well... Remember that promise I broke?"

"The one where you said you'd protect -Gah- me? I think you did more than break it. You sort of -Arg- threw it off the cliff and set it on fire."

"Um... Yeah. I was just stressed. I mean, at myself. I was stressed because I screwed up so badly. And I suck at emotions so I did the only thing that my stupid emotionless brain could handle."

"And that so happened to be beating me to a pulp."

"Um... Yeah."

"..."

"I just... Can't stand myself sometimes... I -sniff- really just -sniff- can't -sniff-."

"... Are you -Arg- crying?"

"N-no! I'm not..."

"..."

"I'm just... Sick."

"Are your pants -Gah!- ablaze yet?"

"Oh well, screw you, Tweekers!"

"When and -Erg- where?"

"Oh Ha, Ha."

"... I'm sorry, Craig. I can't go running back now that I'm with -Arg- Kyle! I don't wanna screw up -Gah!- ANOTHER relationship! It's not like people are lining up the block to date -Ngh!- me!"

"Well, I suppose that's a good thing. I don't want all that competition."

"..."

"Listen, Tweek. Other people might see you as a Twitch. I see you as the most amazing person ever. You're loyal, smart, kind... Just take the opposite of me."

"I'm also twitchy, schizophrenic, coffee-obsessed, unkempt, and helpless."

"Adorable, diverse..."

"Awkward, paranoid."

"Interesting, funny."

"Crooked, pessimistic."

"And most importantly, you're MINE."

"..."

"I love you, Tweek." *click*

"... Love you too..."


	4. Full Circle

I DON'T OWN SOUTH PARK

Author's Notes:

-Back to Tweek's POV.

-This whole chapter is sappy as a maple tree, but you can bear it. (Hopefully)

-This was shorter than I'd like, but I guess it's okay.

-I can't believe it. I was actually thinking of making this just a Oneshot, and now look at it. It's a full story and it's all thanks to you guys. All of you, reviewers, favorites, follows, alike. Thank you.

* * *

I thought I'd been on some horribly twisted nightmare. Kyle heard me and he made that apparent by the hurt look in his emerald eyes. I thought he was going to bail on me. But he didn't.

_( "Gah! K-Kyle?" I looked up nervously and felt even worse. _

_Kyle refused to even look at me, instead looking down at his notebook and tapping his pen idly. Kyle snatched my notebook and scrunched his brow. Silently, he marked something down in red pen, and handed the book back to me. _

_"Question 7 is wrong. Try isolating the variable." He said calmly before handing me his own notebook. "See?" _

_I choked down a sob and nodded. "Okay. Thanks, -Arg- Ky." )_

I thought you'd never come running back to me. We were at our school dance. Typically, I didn't go, but I felt like I owed it to Kyle. I thought you'd waltz in with some girl around your arm. But you didn't.

( "_Stop!" A voice said over the microphone up front. I whirled around and saw Craig, standing with the mic in his hands. Token and Clyde held off the other teachers while he spoke. _

_"Listen, morons!" Craig screamed. The crowd went silent and paused their dances. "This isn't some stupid movie, so I'll spare you the mushy stuff." He said sharply, scanning the crowd._

_Kyle snatched up my hand and tightened his grip. My own hand was limp and I felt ready to throw up. _

_"That guy," He pointed loftily to Kyle. "Is a huge douchnozzle." _

_Kyle reared back in anger before yelling some insults back at Craig. The student body was actually paying attention now, and I could even see Eric Cartman eating popcorn out of my peripheral vision. _

_"This isn't some stupid acceptance speech. All I want is to take back what's mine." He said, the corner of his lips tugging into a smile. "Screw you all and have a good night." Craig dropped the microphone and hopped off the stage, avoiding the glares he was getting from the adults. _

_Walking over to us, he broke apart our hands and looked at me. "May I have this dance?" He asked hopefully. _

_The atmosphere dropped and the crowd went silent. All eyes dropped on me as I spoke: _

_"Y-yes." ) _

I thought Kyle wouldn't talk to me. You and I made up and he wasn't important anymore. You threw him in the past, and told me it'd be okay. I though Kyle'd just forget I existed. But he didn't.

( "_Tweek?" At the sound of a familiar voice, I whipped around to be face-to-face with Kyle. I guiltily looked away, tears stinging to corners of my eyes. _

_"I'm sorry! I -Gah!- didn't- Erg. I -Uh-..." I fumbled over my words, stuttering heftily. _

_"So you're going back to Craig then? Just like that." He spat angrily, trying to melt me down with his eyes. _

_"I-I-I... Yes..." I choked on a sob and sat down, not worrying about the possible germs in a school hallway. _

_"Okay." Kyle said apathetically. "But if he dumps your ass, don't count on me again." He said, his voice dropping to a low snarl._

_I cried a lot that day. Craig had to pry me off of the floor and calm me down. I guess that made me decide. "Okay." I whispered under my breath.) _

I thought I'd screw up again. I guess that's why I didn't really go to far with our relationship at first. Holding hands was as far as I wanted to go, lest I screw up a kiss. I thought you'd never kiss me. But you did.

( _We were at a Hockey game, settled down and watching the 'Couples' montage on the Jumbo screen. I guess you paid the cameraman or something, because the screen flitted to us. _

_"I love you, Tweek." Craig said, yanking my shirt and forcing our lips together. _

_Gasps filled the room at the display and even a few jeers. But I didn't care. All that mattered in that time frame was Craig. We pulled away, gasping for air. My cheeks were surely bright red. _

_"I love you too, Craig.") _

I thought we would last forever. Nothing would break us apart and no one would, either. We'd be together fingers entwined for as long as one could possible think. I knew for once that everything was going to be okay, and that we would always be the ones sharing a kiss.

**And we did. **

* * *

_Now I can say that, even though I can be unsure, I will always know one thing. Craig Tucker loves me. ME. Maybe he isn't perfect, and maybe this isn't some stupid movie where everything goes as planned, but that's what makes everything so much more memorable. And no matter what, I will always love him back. So when we sit under a blanket of stars, I know he truly does love me back, and I could never be happier._

**FIN**


	5. Kyle's Epilouge

**I DON'T OWN SOUTH PARK**

_Author's Notes: _

_-A small epilogue for my first multichapter fic. I hope I haven't lost that little poetry flair. _

_-This is from Kyle's point of view, and I guess it's sort of recommended to reread the other chapters or you're going to have no clue what's going on. _

_-Does Kyle get a happy ending? Do I have the audacity to write one? That's up to you, bros._

* * *

It never really matters. When someone is getting pummeled in the middle of the hallway, you're going to help them.

It never really matters. When you have to haul them all they way to the nurse's office and have them apologize for being so heavy, you're going to tell them to shut up and that they're not that heavy.

It never really matters. When that person obviously doesn't want to talk about why he was being beaten to the ground by his best friend, you're going to press them about it.

It never really matters. When that person starts to follow you around, revealing how defenseless and insecure they are, you're going to protect them.

It never really matters. When they decide to tell you how much they need you, you're going to start to need them, too.

It never really matters. When they're afraid of you're approval and opinion so much, you're going to prove to them there's nothing to be afraid of.

It never really matters. When you're fixing something that was broken by someone else, you're going to feel like they're a bad person.

It never really matters. When you're finished fixing what they broke, and you start to realize the value of it, you're going to feel like they're fools.

It never really matters. When they say those three words longed after by so many, you're going to say them back.

It never really matters. When they only want to sleep while they're lulled by the sound of your heartbeat, you're going to feel special.

It never really matters. When you start spending every waking hour (and every hour asleep) with them, you're going to start hanging out with your friends less.

It never really matters. When they start to stop talking to you, they disconnect in a fashion, you're going to feel a little worse.

It never really matters. When you're with someone you care about, and nobody is approving, you're going to try and prove them wrong.

It never really matters. When the previous owner of such a valuable calls for it and wants it back, using petty words, you're going to feel worried that they're going to take it back.

It never really matters. When you hear those three words, so familiar to your ears, sound so offhand and foreign, you're going to try and ignore it, smile as if nothing happened.

It never really matters. When that person you love, sacrificed so much for, chooses someone who is just going to break them again, you're going to feel like you were just made to repair him so he could be used again.

It never really matters. When you're lead on like a sheep, thrown away, you're going to feel foolish for ever fixing that broken person.

It never really matters. When you corner that person you swore to protect, with words as your weapons, you're going to lie.

It never really matters. When you loose something you love, and they're just out of reach, you're going to reach for them.

It never really matters. When they're happy, you're not going to feel any better yourself.

It never really matters. When they start to go out of repair again, even with what they did to your heart, you're going to fix them.

And it never really matters anyways. When you start to realize you weren't made to fix anyone; you were just made to push them back into position, you're finally going to realize that this was never your story, and that they deserve their happily ever after.

And you have the smallest feeling that your happy ending is there somewhere; you just have to look harder.


End file.
